


Hold on to your friends

by peskylilcritter



Series: pesky does nano prep [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, penpals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Hevy survives Rishi and starts exchanging letters with 99.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EclipseMidnight (EternalEclipse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEclipse/gifts).



> WHAT ARE TIMELINES? I DONT KNOW

After the cleanup and the reports and getting checked over by medical, Hevy sits down at one of the computer terminals and somehow finds himself writing a letter. He doesn’t realize that’s what he’s doing until he’s halfway through and he’s not sure who to address it to until he gets to the end.

He can’t send it, not unless he’s willing to risk having one of the Kaminoans read through his private thoughts so instead he gives a datachip with the letter to one of the medics and asks him to give it to the next clone headed to Kamino, to give to 99.

***

Two months later he gets a reply.

***

99 turns out to be great at reading between the lines of what Hevy actually writes. His responses are a bit clumsy, but so full of genuine feeling that Hevy doesn’t really minds when 99 accidentally hits sore spots.

***

Hevy has sent four letters and received three when Kamino comes under attack.

It’s great seeing 99 again, despite the circumstances.

***

"You should have this back," 99 says, holding out the medal.

"Nah, we're not done yet. I'll come get it when the war's over."

***

99 knows the best way to the armory and when they run out of ammo before they run out of droids, Hevy goes with him to get more, watches his back.

They win. They take their home back ad all the kids get out alive.

***

He loses track of 99 in the cleanup and doesn’t get the chance to go find him before they have to leave again.

The moment he's off-duty Hevy starts writing another letter.

***

A handful of letters later Hevy is injured badly enough that he gets sent to Kamino for treatment.

He's confined to his bed for nearly a month and he'd have gone insane except 99 comes to visit him every day. They talk a bit about the war but mostly about the kids. Hevy resolves to keep an eye out for the ones 99 mentions most often.

***

Rehab is kriffing awful.

99 starts bringing kids with him for his visits. Hevy's not sure what to do with them at first but. Well, they're brothers, just small.

He stops counting the days until he can leave.

***

Hevy gets sent back out just in time for Umbara.

He stays well back with his brothers because if he gets too close to the front he'll try to shoot that asshole Krell.

The only good thing about that deployment is that Hevy did get to shoot Krell.

***

The letter he writes to 99 is short, because he can’t make himself go into detail. And knowing 99, he'll hear about the details from someone else.

The reply is longer than Hevy expects, starts with cursing and complaining directed at Krell and glee that the fucker is dead. The rest is a very detailed account of what the kids have been getting up to.

Hevy relaxes and laughs for the first time in weeks.


End file.
